1. Field
The present invention relates to a an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device and a method of manufacturing the OLED display device, and more particularly, to an OLED display device improving a side waterproof property and a method of manufacturing the OLED display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) includes an organic light emitting layer interposed two electrodes. The OLED is self-emissive, and may be used in a variety of applications, for example, as a thin and bendable display.